


Thor's Day

by Monz_Loveless



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Esa es una noche larga, muy diferente a todas las demás, porque es día de Thor…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Day

**Author's Note:**

> *Como nota, Loki es un eunuco aquí, es decir, un varón castrado, cualquier duda, googleen el término o reclámenme por loca XD
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIY3JZbr5dY 

Thor’s Day. One Shot

“Esa es una noche larga, muy diferente a todas las demás, porque es día de Thor…”

Por: Monz_loveless.

La guerra era algo que los ojos de Loki jamás habían presenciado, toda la violencia, dolor y sangre parecía sólo salido de las historias de guerras míticas que leía en sus muy amados libros, o las historias que le contaba su padre cuando se rehusaba a dormir por que la curiosidad lo carcomía…

Su padre, jamás olvidará la muerte de su padre… jamás olvidará aquél día en el que su madre se empeñaba en tejer su largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, las canciones en su idioma natal que le recitaba mientras realizaba esta esmerada tarea, Farbauti siempre olvidaba que Loki, con sus quince siglos reales, había dejado de ser un niño.

Vestía la ropa digna de la realeza de Jotunheim, un atuendo verde y negro, y su cabello siempre era adornado con pequeños anillos dorados que le daban un brillo especial y hermoso, Loki tiene los ojos de su madre, de un verde claro casi melancólico y desolado, ahora están mancillados con el dolor.

Lo último que recuerda Loki de la gélida tierra que le vio nacer, es el olor a sangre, a sangre que se derrama sobre el hielo y cómo esta cambia de tonalidad ante una temperatura tan baja… Loki aún observa la sangre de su padre correr entre la blanca nieve, y el rostro de Odín, tan poderoso, tan autosuficiente… tan malditamente sonriente.

Lo jalan por el cuello y Loki sale de sus meditaciones, la cadena que ahora está puesta sobre su cuello parece tintinear complaciente y él parpadea un par de veces para auto convencerse de que eso en realidad está pasando, le ordenan que camine y Loki ya no siente sus piernas, no sabe si es el miedo, o el cansancio lo que lo tiene así, o el saber que ya se encuentra más muerto que vivo es lo que hace que le cueste moverse, pero lo hace sin rechistar, porque al parecer ese es un día especial en Asgard, y sus órdenes son muy claras… y Loki no quiere ver a más de los suyos perecer como a su padre, lo hace porque cree que es lo correcto, y a la vez porque no tiene alternativa, él es parte de los daños colaterales, y a la vez la carne de carnada, sabe que Jotunheim ha caído, pero no quiere más muerte, ni más destrucción… aunque caminando por los largos pasillos del castillo se cuestiona sobre la esclavitud, que entonces quizá es peor que la muerte.

Observa a los sirvientes, portando comida, barriles de algo que nunca ha probado en su vida pero que huele muy dulce, y escucha el bullicio de la celebración a lo lejos, sabe para qué está ahí, pero desconoce el porqué…

Sus descalzos pies recorren las baldosas mientras las cadenas en sus muñecas suenan en un ritmo decadente, como de muerte en vida, como de resignación, y la mirada verde se ha apagado, las cadenas mitigan todo el rasgo de la magia que algún día pudo llegar a tener, y ya no tiene ni siquiera fuerzas para suspirar por lo perdido, tiene un par de días en el reino, y apenas ese atardecer Odín se ha dignado a ordenarle su próximo cargo, y Loki no ha hablado, no ha dicho palabra desde que está en Asgard.

La última vez que habló, fue para susurrarle a su madre que estaría bien, que no se preocupara, que haría lo necesario para sacarla de ahí, se lo susurró en su lengua materna, ese siseo aterciopelado que nadie en los reinos restantes puede entender, Loki promete algo de lo que ni siquiera está seguro, pero tiene un talento nato para mentir, y le pide a Farbauti que no llore por él, que estará bien, que nadie le hará daño.

Lo llevan a una habitación alejada del bullicio, de los cánticos de ebrios, sobre aventuras épicas y monstruos gigantes, del olor a comida que le resulta asqueante incluso para él que no ha comido en un par de días, las sirvientas son amables con él y eso lo extraña tanto que se pone alerta y no deja que nadie le ayude a desvestirse cuando le piden que tome un baño, se desviste con todo el pudor que tiene en su ser mientras entra en la bañera sintiéndose miserable, es como una mascota sucia que no puede ser presentada así ante su amo… Loki recuerda a su amado lobo Fenrir y desea que sea libre, que hubiera huido lo suficiente como para no padecer lo que está padeciendo, y su mente se dispersa de nuevo, mientras una de las doncellas lava su largo cabello negro, Loki la nota nerviosa, pero no dice nada, a nadie le sirve el consuelo de un don nadie.

Es peinado y arreglado, y los lujos en Asgard parecen obscenos a comparación de Jotunheim, está lleno de brazaletes de oro, unas sandalias con incrustaciones y una tiara, y sobre su perfecto cabello trenzado tiene joyas que nunca en su vida había visto, y se siente molesto, a pesar de que la cadena ahora sólo radica en uno de sus pies. La tela que cubre su cuerpo consta únicamente de un paño largo que da desde su vientre bajo y que le cubre apenas y lo necesario y Loki siente vergüenza, vergüenza e ira, le cuesta trabajo creer que un ritual tan sagrado para su pueblo ahora se tenga que llevar a cabo en ese reino, todo por entretener a cierto príncipe mimado, y ya para entonces Loki ya ha olvidado que él también era un príncipe…

Porque las mujeres son muy imprudentes y él escucha los rumores, que ya son más bien como una horda de verdades le calan profundo, Loki no habla, porque no quiere hacerlo, porque de nada serviría, y se estremece cuando escucha que el momento ha llegado, es muy noche y sabe que la noche está hecha para esa clase de cosas, ¿cuándo, si no, es momento de la liberación del libido?

Loki entra al gran salón, o al menos a él le resulta grande, y la luz de las antorchas de inmediato se posan sobre su piel puramente blanca, inmaculada y casi insana, intenta no mirar hacia ninguna dirección, pero le es difícil, con todo el olor a incienso en el ambiente y con lo que alcanza a percibir le parece suficiente… Son cerca de una docena de doncellas, todas desnudas, que parecen no mirar más allá de su escena lasciva, que buscan placer entre ellas, el olor a sudor y a alcohol golpea las fosas nasales de Loki y él se pregunta si así huele el sexo, porque nunca antes había olido una combinación semejante.

Son pares de pechos redondos, de muslos bien torneados, de saliva y gemidos, no es que Loki se horrorice, pero se asombra ante tal regalo y reconoce que, de vivir su padre, jamás le habría hecho un regalo tan impúdico como ese. Entre la danza de cuerpos sobre mullidos cojines y telas extravagantes logra visualizar a su ahora dueño, lleva la melena rubia suelta sobre los hombros y acaricia la espalda baja de una de las mujeres, mientras otra le besa, y una más acaricia uno de los bien formados pectorales, desde el otro extremo logra ver la saliva y el otro príncipe no lo mira hasta que la música comienza a sonar en sus oídos, haciendo que se sobresalte, porque Loki la conoce, como a la palma de su mano y se detesta, porque sabe que ahora las miradas están sobre él y sobre el velo color verde que alza sobre su cabeza con ambas manos.

Y el tiempo parece detenerse, la flauta comienza a emitir ese sonido tan suave e hipnotizante, Loki cierra los ojos, porque no puede hacerlo si lo están observando, y respira profundo, avanza un par de pasos y de repente, la cadena en su tobillo ya no parece un total impedimento, cuando sus caderas comienzan a moverse, vuelve a ser el mismo joven de la nobleza, instruido desde pequeño para esa clase de bailes sagrados, por ese momento ya no es un simple ornamento de un engreído príncipe.

Gira un par de veces sobre su propio eje, teniendo cuidado con el grillete metálico, y mientras el tambor suena con más fuerza, él cubre su casi completa desnudez con el velo, y el movimiento de caderas se vuelve más místico, más perfecto, es entonces cuando Thor ya no hace caso de nadie que no sean esas caderas, esos muslos y ese plano vientre, se mueve un poco entre las doncellas para observar mejor a Loki, mientras el rubio ya destila lujuria, se relame los labios y la voz parece más ronca de lo que en realidad es cuando le pide que se acerque.

Thor reconoce que es un hombre, y lo sabe, pero jamás ha visto una criatura tan hermosa, y con dieciocho ciclos Asgardianos cumplidos, parece que tal deseo se ha vuelto palpable. Loki se acerca por inercia, sin abrir los ojos porque se aterraría de hacer lo contrario, y los brazaletes resuenan con cada movimiento de la tela verde que le acaricia el cuerpo. Thor aparta a las mujeres con un movimiento un tanto brusco y busca tocar la nívea piel, esa piel que incita a ser tocada, ese cuerpo que incita a ser follado al ritmo de aquella música completamente desconocida para él.

Loki está frente a él, y la música es tan potente que no escucha cómo Thor se acerca, cómo lo acecha como un felino a su presa y cómo lo mira, pega un salto cuando una fuerza descomunal lo toma por la cintura, el pelinegro se detiene y mira al rubio dios con miedo, porque sabe qué es esa mirada que le dedica cuando lo jala hacia los mullidos cojines y le ordena que baile para él, Loki no procesa la orden, porque le parece que eso había venido haciendo apenas un par de instantes atrás.

Thor le arrebata la verde tela para contemplar con mayor gusto el pecho desnudo y le ata las manos detrás de la espalda, fuerte, con un par de movimientos, para después hacer que Loki se siente a horcajadas sobre él, y el pelinegro se tensa, y mira con miedo a Thor, pero no alcanza a decir nada porque sus labios son capturados en un beso fiero que le lastima los labios, labios que jamás han sido besados antes y los malluga, Loki quiere separarse, pero el fuerte agarre deja marcas sobre sus caderas, e impide que sus piernas puedan erguirse.

Para cuando le falta el aire al Dios del Trueno, Loki ya es una masa de agitación, que pide en un susurro que no le haga daño, pero Thor no parece escucharlo, porque nunca ha tenido un regalo tan bonito como ese, y como buen niño mimado lo primero que piensa hacer es marcarlo para hacer saber que es suyo.

Muerde el níveo cuello y la sangre está ansiosa por salir, pellizca los suaves pezones y Loki intenta no gritar tan fuerte, se muerde el labio, labio que también sangra a causa de uno de sus colmillos. Thor acaricia fuerte los blancos y blandos muslos, los aprieta como preguntándose si son reales, y separa las nalgas bien redondas para buscar su fuente de placer inagotable.

Loki ruega una vez más, nunca en su vida había rogado por nada, Thor sólo responde “Baila para mi” cuando se entierra sobre él sin ninguna especie de reparo. Loki grita sintiendo arder todo su ser y maldice a las doncellas que lo miran sin decir nada, algunas continúan dándose placer entre ellas, otras los observan con recelo mientras siguen bebiendo.

Los ojos de Loki se llenan de lágrimas y cierra fuerte los ojos, la imagen de la nieve cayendo sobre su ventana en el palacio no logra distraerlo del fuerte escozor que le inflige Thor cuando jadea fuerte y le ordena que se mueva entre cada estocada. Loki está muy apretado y hace lo que puede para que no lo lastimen más, pero es imposible una vez que el ritmo se vuelve frenético, pronto ya no escucha ni la música, ni los jadeos del rubio, ni ese sonido obsceno que hacen ambos cuerpos al juntarse más, sólo escucha el sonido de la sangre derramándose en la nieve, ese ligero sonido es todo lo que escucha, hasta que Thor decide jalarlo de las caderas para enterrarse más en su persona, para correrse dentro, es entonces cuando el dolor lo hace marearse, donde le arde hasta el alma e incluso preferiría arrancarse la piel con las propias uñas.

Loki deja los ojos abiertos, y mira hacia algún espacio perdido en la habitación, no puede cerrar los ojos porque las lágrimas se le desbordarían aún más por sus rojizas mejillas, quiere dejar de sentir su cuerpo, lleno de heridas y moretones, de sudor con sabor a sexo y a alcohol, Thor sale de su interior, jadeante, y Loki muerde su labio con más fuerza, Thor lo mira y lame su labio ensangrentado, lame el maxilar y el cuello por donde dejó marcas, para después besarlo lánguidamente, y eso es algo que Loki no se espera, aún entre lágrimas…

Thor le pregunta su nombre, y el pelinegro responde que “Loki” apenas en un susurro y con el cabello revuelto, no dice de dónde vino, ni porqué, Thor le libera las manos y Loki busca cubrir su mancillado cuerpo y su total desnudez con la fina tela y Thor se lo niega con una mirada azulada casi suplicante, el pelinegro se desconcierta, porque nunca ha visto ojos más azules en toda su existencia, Thor le pide que lo acompañe a la habitación, al príncipe no le interesa más la orgía y a pesar de que Loki no puede moverse por el dolor, asiente levemente, con la mirada baja.

Asiente porque debe hacerlo, porque Odín es cruel y Loki hará lo que sea con tal de ver las orbes verdes de su madre en las que siempre se ve reflejado, ya no es más príncipe, ya no es más nada, porque él es parte del daño colateral de una guerra y esa es una noche larga, muy diferente a todas las demás, porque es día de Thor.

FIN.


End file.
